


how I met your father

by Wintermorning



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Meetings, Hogwarts Express, Marauders Fest 2020, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintermorning/pseuds/Wintermorning
Summary: It's the first school year for the marauders and they are meeting in the Hogwarts Express. There is a reason, however, that Sirius does not tell his godson a detailed getting-to-know story.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 3
Collections: Marauders Fest 2020





	how I met your father

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Marauders Fest 2020!  
> F8: First meeting of the Marauders on the Hogwarts Express

**“How did you meet them for the first time?”** Harry's eyes on him, while he made himself comfortable in his father's armchair caused a bittersweet feeling in Sirius. They had far too little time to make up for all that had been stolen from them. Harry was well - the most important part of his holidays in Grimmauldplace - but he would never get the chance to get to know  _ them _ , he would never hear James laughter, would never see Remus face without the signs of concern. Just Wormtail… well, they  _ had  _ a great time back then, but he wouldn’t tell the boy about his adventures with Peter. It was the rat’s fault after all.  **“We met on the train, we were together in one cabin.”** He told him now, trying to think back while his gaze wandered absent minded to the family tapestry.

**___________________________________**

  
  


**“Promise me you’ll write to me every day.”**

Sirius already had one foot in the train when suddenly hands wrapped around him, pulling him back. His little brother could not let him go and the other Black understood.

Who would offer Regulus a safe shelter when he was chased by nightmares again?

Who would play with him, when he was gone?

It had always been them, the two of them and Grimmauldplace.

Suddenly he was not so sure whether he wanted to make this journey. Everything was new here, leaving their home normally happened once or twice a month when they watched father at an important trial, or when Orion Black decided to take them with him to a Pegasi race.

**“Regulus Arcturus Black, behave!”** Mother's soft but sharp voice reached his ears while he had already turned around and hugged his brother.

**“I promise. Cheer up, we'll see us again at Christmas!”** Regulus' eyes appeared so big, sad and desperate. They would scold him. They would lock him away because of his soft appearance and the nightmares would plague him in the night.  **“Think of all the owls I’ll send you, all the letters!”** Sirius forced himself to flash him a smile, carefully pushing him away, giving him a last wink. He would miss his little brother more than any words could tell.

The doors of the train slammed shut as it pulled away with a sudden movement, leaving waving parents behind. He’d stood at the open door until this very last moment, pretending to be interested in his father's last words about the most important people in school - whom he should be friends with, whom he should avoid. Truth was - he was afraid. It was the first time to be  _ alone _ , alone among other magicians _. _ But Sirius Orion Black couldn’t show these emotions as he was a Black and Blacks weren’t afraid of anything. 

His gaze was accordingly unmoved when he pushed open the compartment door into which one of their house elves had transported his suitcase earlier.

A Black wasn’t afraid. Never.

Sirius Blacks glorious first words to James, Peter and Remus were  **“Hey, you’re sitting in** **_my_ ** **compartment.”** The conversation that had just taken place here ebbed away and curious glances met him. 

A chubby boy, who had seriously already changed his clothes, almost choked on his sweets. Another boy in an old-fashioned sweater, which had apparently even been repaired a few times, tilted his head to one side and smiled gently, although there was only a cool look to him as well.

The third one was the only familiar one. James Potter, aunt Doreas nephew. He was certainly one of those boys his father had warned him about. This was probably based on mutuality.  **“Black, find another compartment, this one is not for your kind.”**

**“Oh well, what** **_is_ ** **my kind then, Potter?”**

The chubby boy was already pressing deeper into his seat, the other had forfeited his smile and was cautiously putting his hand on Potter's arm.

**____________________**

**“How was he like? Father?”** It was complicated, wasn’t it? He knew that neither James nor him had been kind back then. The only gentle one had been Remus, who finally managed to separate them while Peter hadn’t stopped pressing himself deeply into his seat, probably hoping not to be hit by a fist accidentally.  **“He was proud and already friends with half the train.”** A sad smile briefly pulled the corners of his mouth up a bit, then he wandered through the room, avoiding the tapestry now, avoiding the thoughts that tugged at his memory. He did not want Harry to question James. Or him. Maybe it was selfish, but at least this distant past was allowed to be painted over with some rosy colors. Harry was so young, times had been complicated. Eleven year old Sirius had only known the Grimmauldplace and first had to learn to question the view of his parents. 

**“It wasn’t exactly love at first sight - so Moony took the seat between us.”** Neither James nor him were willing to leave the compartment. Wasn’t pride a strange thing?

**____________________**

  
  


**“When will you… filthy… bloodtraitor… understand, that…** **_no one_ ** **needs you here?”** Sirius was breathing heavily as he both freed himself from the headlock James had put him in and counter-attacked. An anxious whimper from one of the seats told him that his appearance here had made quite an impression, but what else could one have expected? As a Black he  _ was  _ the most impressive person in the compartment. How long had they been fighting with each other? Hard to say. They were both actually at the limit, at the end of their strength, but giving up was out of question.  **“Take my seat at the window.”** A calm voice interrupted him, or rather the hand that belonged to it. Sirius felt himself being pulled back, not as aggressively as Potter would have, but more like.... like Regulus gently stopping him from doing something stupid. It was the reason why he didn't punch at the intervening boy, but let it happen while Potter rubbed the aching pit of his stomach. He was seated at the window, and found himself staring at this boy, who introduced himself as Remus Lupin. And could he  _ please _ stop fighting so they all wouldn't be kicked out of school before they even reached it?

  
  


**____________________**

**“You have to know… Remus has always been the reasonable one of us.”** Sirius added with a sigh.  **“But it was also he who inspired some of our greatest pranks.”** Yes, now he could smile again and think of all the fond memories of their school days.  **“And dad?”** It was Harry, who insisted on being told some more details.  **“When did you become friends?”** A barking laugh echoed through Grimmauldplace.

**“A few minutes after the departure a boy going by the Name of Severus Snape entered the compartment. You know - at that age, one moment you're at enmity with each other, and the next you're discovering common ground.”** He did not have to go into further detail, right? 


End file.
